


[podfic] lie down (just forget the world)

by lovecamedown, Rosiepoe



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bath Sharing, Established OT3, Established Relationship, Hair Washing, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rey needs to relax, SO MUCH FLUFF, because it's just too cute and fluffy to resist, her boys help her basically, it's just so fluffy i'm gonna cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecamedown/pseuds/lovecamedown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiepoe/pseuds/Rosiepoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey's schedule has been packed full, and she hasn't had a moment to stop in weeks. She's not used to stopping, or to letting people take care of her, or even to taking care of herself.<br/>But Finn and Poe plan to change that. Seeing how exhausted and stressed she is, her boys decide to do something about it, and manage to convince her in to taking a quick break; which ends in smooches and Finn and Poe playing with her hair in a way that makes her ready to fall asleep. (But not without kissing them first).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] lie down (just forget the world)

Inspired by "[lie down (just forget the world)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6664768) by [lovecamedown](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecamedown/pseuds/lovecamedown). Thanks for letting me podfic this!

\- RosiePoe xo

Podfic length: 13:07  
Download link: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yoka0onvvno7w66/Lie%20Down%20%28Just%20Forget%20The%20World%29.mp3?dl=0)

[On mobile devices, press "direct download" to listen or press "download to my dropbox" to save it directly to your own archive.]

 


End file.
